FAMAS
The FAMAS is a three-round burst assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and an automatic assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The FAMAS is found in several levels throughout the campaign. In some places, the player can find it with the White Tape Camouflage, which is unavailable in multiplayer. It is a highly effective weapon, due to the ability to quickly dispatch most enemies with a single burst. However, it is a rare weapon and usually only found in the later missions of the campaign (though occasionally it can be seen in "Cliffhanger"). It can also be found in the campaign mission "Museum", in which it is seen with White Tape Camouflage. Multiplayer Similar to the M16A4, the FAMAS is a very effective assault rifle especially at long range. Despite the Create-a-Class' stats menu shows that it has low damage, one burst will kill with Stopping Power at any range, as long as all three shots hit. If fired without Stopping Power, at least one headshot is required at long range. Due to the high rate of fire per burst, the FAMAS will top out most other assault rifles and even SMGs at close range. The FAMAS resets perfectly after each burst allowing continuous accurate fire over a long range. This, coupled with its high penetration, allows one to easily kill through cover. A Red Dot Sight or Holographic Sight can be used to mitigate the bulky iron sights for mid to long range combat. It has a slower reload and slower swap times than the M16A4, but its damage does not drop off until slightly further and it has less recoil than the M16A4, provided that the M16A4 is not equipped with a Holographic Sight. This difference in damage makes the FAMAS slightly better than the M16A4 at medium range but riskier to use in closer quarters when a specialized secondary is necessary, unless if one relies on hip-firing. It is strongly advised to use Stopping Power when using a Silencer in non-hardcore modes as it may take multiple bursts to kill an enemy at longer ranges. The FAMAS is available as early as Level 1 with the default Grenadier class, equipped with a Grenade Launcher and a silenced SPAS-12 as the secondary, together with the perks Scavenger, Stopping Power, and Commando. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *FMJ *Shotgun *Holographic Sight *Heartbeat Sensor *Thermal scope *Extended Magazines File:FAMAS_Noob_Tube_6.jpg|The FAMAS with a Grenade Launcher. Note the folded bipod on the side of the gun, and the original iron sights under the tactical sights. Image:Famas_iron_sights.JPG|Iron sights Famasr.JPG|Reloading the FAMAS Call of Duty: Black Ops The FAMAS returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is an automatic assault rifle with a high rate of fire and relatively low recoil. Attachments *Extended Magazines *Dual Magazine *ACOG Sight *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Flamethrower *Infrared Scope *Grenade Launcher *Suppressor Gallery File:FAMASiron.png|The FAMAS's Iron sights FamasReload.jpg|Reloading the FAMAS Famas Kill-Icon.png|The FAMAS's Kill icon Trivia ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *In some parts of the campaign, there is a standard black FAMAS with white tape on it that is meant to act as makeshift Arctic Camouflage. :*Also when viewing the FAMAS in third person it has Arctic Camouflage and White Tape at the same time. *In the "Museum", the FAMAS' sights has "Infinity Ward, Encino CA" written on it. This is a reference to Infinity Ward's headquarters, which is located in Encino, CA. This is also seen in Multiplayer. *There is a non-functional laser-emitter mounted on the side. It is most noticeable when camouflage is applied or in the Create-a-Class picture. *With the Heartbeat Sensor equipped, the reload animation changes slightly. *The FAMAS "Grenadier" default class is considered a replacement for the "Assault" default class found in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The FAMAS is one of the few three-round burst weapons in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the others being the M16A4 and the M93 Raffica, but it will appear fully automatic in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops *There appears to be tape wrapped around the stock and the bottom of the Magazine of the FAMAS. *The FAMAS doesn't use a tactical rail and iron sights like Modern Warfare 2. It instead uses its original attached iron sights. *The FAMAS with the flamethrower attachment has a heatshield added to it. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops